You're All That I Despise
by MedicusPolypus
Summary: Days turn to weeks turn to months turn to years so when they offer me my freedom in return for loyalty I signed the dotted line without reading the fine print. This is the first of many mistakes I make. Insulting him was the second. ( Cover photo illustrated by tumblr user Prettyflyforaredspy at )
1. Prologue

_My eyes darted around the courtroom in a frantic manner. I hadn't slept well the night prior to the Trial and it was making it hard to stay awake, just keeping my eyes open was a concerted effort. My gaze rose to the mass of dementors swarming overhead, they chilled me to the bone and made my stomach drop.  
_

_"Miss Serket, I will not ask you a third time. How do you plead?" the Judges expression was stern, the words rolled off her tongue so smoothly it was evident she had asked the words a thousand times._

_I cleared my throat and shifted cautiously in my seat, "I plead guilty Your Honour." As the words left my mouth the court become a buzz with chaotic chatter._

_The Judge pounded her gavel into her desk, "Order in the court or you will be removed," as the court quietened she continued, "For your crimes against the Ministry I deliver you a life sentence in Azkaban"._

_Again the noise levels rose and several people stood and began hurling cruel words in Fionnoula's direction, cameras flashed at me and I lifted my bound hands to cover my exposed face. Aurors stepped forward and placed their hands upon me, lifting me to my feet and towards the door. As we entered the hallway I felt bile rise in my throat as I hurled my body forward to empty my stomaches contents across the polished floor._

_Someone grasped at my shoulder firmly and pulled me up off the floor. "Keep moving Serket." Their voices became muffled and my vision began to blur. I shook my head quickly and vomited again. I heard a groan of protest and then nothing._

_I suddenly became vaguely aware of the chorus of screams rushing through my ears and the numb sensation in my toes and fingers, I grasped at my legs and tucked them into my chest trying to create some warmth. A cold presence began to spider its way up my leg and along my back resting at the nape of my neck. Goosebumps broke out across my skin and I stirred into full consciousness. As I opened my eyes I was startled by the looming presence of a dementor hovering over my crumpled body._

_The terrified scream I produced melded with the hellish chorus of my neighboring prisoners. Azkaban turned out to be everything I imagined it would be. A never ending nightmare._


	2. Chapter 1

Becoming a head snatcher was much like winning the Lottery. You weren't chosen to lead a group because of your intelligence or fitness or leadership skills, you were chosen by random. Your privileges as head snatcher simply included being in charge of decision making, your own living quarters, and a significantly higher reward for catches. This seemed to make Head Snatchers think they were top shit. Despite it not effecting the amount of dignity and or respect others gave you. You were feared by the masses yes but in truth you were only henchmen of the truly evil. Being a snatcher was being an errand boy.

My name is Fionnoula and I am one of the many who did not win the lottery. I cannot say I am all that bothered by my status of Snatcher 2nd class. What bothers me is how our leaders seem to hold their status above our heads as if they are any better than us. We all do the same job and get the same recognition, none. We all have the blood and incarceration of the innocent on our hands. We are all on the same side, with varying amounts of loyalty I might add, so we are all in the same boat. If he goes down, we go down and vice versa.

To be fair I didn't really plan for my life to end up the way it did. Washed up, sleeping in the woods with 14 other women, tracking other witches and wizards in a sick game of hide and go seek. This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I was promised my _'Freedom' _but I guess you take what you get because this is 100 times better than having my soul torn to pieces day in day out.

I bashed my head backwards against the tree I was tied too as a new wave of guilt washed over me. It was surreal to be on the receiving end of snatching, tied to a tree, growling stomach, aching bones, alone, cold and needing to pee just a little bit. They'd just left me here, all tied up in the dark, waiting for them to return Merlin knows when. I continued to tug against my restraints until my skin was raw and stinging. Giving up with a defeated huff I looked around at their camp in disgust. Men didn't know how to keep everything orderly. Their tents were placed without a second thought, dirty plots reeking of rotten meat in a semi-organised pile near their fire, the smell of day old piss clung to my nose. I loathed men.

A chorus of pops rang through the camp echoing through the clearing. The group were counting coins and chattering among themselves. They walked passed me without a second glance and I cleared my throat. No one responded, "EXCUSE ME?" I raised my eyebrows because at present it was the only gesture I could make.

"You're excused." The group let out a multitude of laughs at their leaders, what they assumed to be a, witty reply.

"You're a complete asshole, do you know how long you've left me waiting, I have to go piss so could you please untie me?"

He placed his finger his lip producing a mock look of ponder, "I don't think so."

I threw my head back and groaned. "Come on Scabior I've gotta piss" he crouched down on his haunches neck to me and tugged at a strand of my hair.

"Hey I aint stopping you," his lips lifted into a smirk and he gestured to my crotch, "Go on then, or do you want me to help you with those?" He lifted his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Age before beauty," I sang towards him watching as he furrowed his brow.

"I wouldn't call t'at beauty." His blunt words didn't hold the venom he intended and I brushed off the insult. By now most of his men had returned to their own conversations or simply back to their tents. I could not believe the situation I'd gotten myself into.

"Bite me."


End file.
